


Ultimate Cheese Beach

by apinkducky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the cheese, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Starry nights, all the pack is alive, islands and boats, they just don't have screen time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkducky/pseuds/apinkducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is going on vacation in the Mediterranean. Stiles and Derek find themselves in the water as the boat leaves them behind. Now they have to spend the night together, on that isolated beach. Oh the tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Cheese Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was fun to write. :D  
> My awesome [cherub ](http://chocostains.tumblr.com/) beta'd the story. So, any mistakes are mine ^^  
> Enjoy ^^

“Come on Derek! The water is great.” Stiles gathered a mouthful of sea water and spat it towards Derek’s direction in utter failure. Derek was still on the boat so... 

But!  
He was still getting to indulge himself on the view of Derek’s toned body that was only covered by an offensive pair of black shorts. Because chest hair was the thing. It was the key. It was the answer to life, the universe and everything. 

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. And why not? He was in the deep blue waters of the Mediterranean, on vacation after so long, and he was among friends. Best friends. And, of course, Derek. 

The impossible, constipated, absurd wolf that could never let himself relax and have-

“The water is cold.” 

“You’ll get used to it after a while.” 

“Stiles, if he doesn’t want to swim, he won’t. Stop pushing,” Lydia said without even looking at him. 

“Of course you’d support him! You’re sunbathing under an umbrella the whole trip!” 

“Did you ever pay any attention to biology? Do you know how dangerous direct sun on the skin is?” 

“Lydia, it’s six o’clock in the afternoon.” 

* * *

“The sun is always dangerous.” 

Stiles spat again, towards her this time and dived underwater. If they couldn’t enjoy the awesomeness of the water, it wasn’t his fault now, was it? 

The water had this perfect temperature that it wasn’t as cold as it was during the day, but the lack of scorching heat made it feel like velvet around his skin. 

When something touched his leg, Stiles screamed underwater, leaving a trail of bubbles that blurred his already watered vision, and turned only to see nothing. He turned again praying to all the deities out there that what had touched him wasn’t behind him and —

Nothing. 

His lungs burnt and he swam to the surface. He came face to face with a laughing Scott, his hair stuck on his face making him look like a wet puppy. 

“You asshole!” 

Scott’s laughter became heavier and Stiles heard him cough water. “A joke! It was a joke man!” 

“A joke my ass! Werewolf or not, brace yourself!” Stiles attacked him, placing his palms easily on Scott’s broad shoulders, and using him as leverage to prop himself up. His attempt wasn’t as successful as he hoped, but Scott did an amazing job pretending. 

“Okay okay, you won! I’m going out now because my skin will soon resemble a roasted turkey.” 

“Already?” 

“Stiles we’re in the water more than an hour.” 

“We don’t get out of the water until we shrink two sizes dude!” 

Scott laughed but he still got out of the water, climbing the stairs to the boat to meet Alison who immediately started spreading sun cream on him. 

“Ew…” It was a loud and respectful comment, thank you very much. 

So, he was alone in the sea for two minutes and he was already bored. He swam around the ship without making a fuss about how he was the only one in the water and without asking Derek to jump in the water with him. Stiles was very proud of his self restrain. 

As he dived though, Stiles had an idea. An awesome idea that would result in his not swimming alone and in Derek swimming with him. He set his plan in motion as he took a big breath and shouted Derek’s name before he sank underwater. 

 

* * *

 

Derek heard Stiles shouting. He would have ignored him if it wasn’t for that hint of panic in Stiles voice when he called his name. He stood and looked around the boat. The water was empty and Stiles’ swimming figure was nowhere to be found. 

Derek took a few steps to the edge of the boat, his hand on the bar, scanning the surface. His heart beat was rising by the moment Stiles’ movements weren’t reaching his werewolf ears. Everything else had faded out and Derek was about to jump in randomly and search when he heard bubbles at his right. He turned his head fast enough to see a hand sinking again amidst sea foam and stir. 

“Stiles!” 

Derek hit the water efficiently, a few feet away from Stiles. His movements were powerful and set on a purpose. He didn’t resurface for a long time. Not before his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen and his muscles were hurting from the strained efforts. Stiles wasn’t there. He wasn’t at the bottom of the ocean where he had sank and he wasn’t around.

Derek shook his head forcefully to throw the droplets away from his eyes. “Stiles!” He dived again and the only thing in his ears was the rising pumping of his blood. He was losing him. 

No, no, this was unacceptable. If they had survived enemies, supernatural creatures, if Stiles had survived Derek, then he wasn’t going to lose him from drowning. Shit, he shouldn’t be doing this alone. He should call Scott and the others. 

With one thrust he was on the surface again, his mouth opening to call for Scott before even taking a breath when he heard laughter. Behind him. He turned around to see Stiles giggling like an idiot in a safe distance. 

“Gotcha!” 

Fuck. “Stiles.” Derek bit the inside of his lips to restrain himself from the urge to hug him and make sure he was fine and the instinct to rip him apart. 

“See? The water is good! The water our friend is!” 

Derek groaned, feeling like an idiot that Stiles managed to trick him and wanting to do anything but talking to him. Without noticing, though, he had managed to swim next to Stiles. 

“Come on dude! It was just a – Derek? Why is our boat sailing away?” 

Derek snapped his head and saw the boat gaining distance and pulling away from them. “Scott!” He yelled loud enough for every human in the area to hear him, let alone Scott’s enhanced hearing. 

Yet no one was turning the boat around. With every second, more distance was between them and the boat spread. For a moment the idea of going after it crossed Derek’s mind; the fact that he was calculating the speed he’d needed to cover the distance separating them must have been too obvious, because there was a warm hand on his shoulder anchoring him, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Don’t even think about it pal. You’re a werewolf, not Flash.” 

Derek turned around. Stiles’ facial expression could be all summarized in that wrinkle between his eyes. The same wrinkle that appears every time he was worried or sad; right there, above his right eyebrow. And his skin was starting to shrink ominously. They needed out of the water. Derek turned and swam towards the shore.

 

* * *

 

His awesome idea had just proved to be not so awesome after all. Derek didn’t say a single word as they swam to the shore after their boat with their supposed friends left them in the middle of the dark ocean to become meal for whatever huge thing was living down there. 

They reached the shore in less than ten minutes. 

And the shore was just that. Just a piece of land. Jack Sparrow would have been thrilled because scratch white sand and lots of palm trees for shade. The beach looked completely and utterly secluded. It seemed as if the mountain had collapsed and the only way out was climbing the steep cliff. White rocks were everywhere around in every size and shape and fat pebbles were leading the way into the water. Really uncomfortable and rounded white pebbles that made the water’s color an exotic green. Yeah, try walking on these motherfuckers. 

Stiles had just managed to get out of the water after four failed attempts to stand on his feet on his way out. Derek on the other hand seemed quite comfortable. Fuck the pebbles, the man looked as if he was walking on baby powder. 

“So, do you think you can do the talking thing again? Because if we want to leave in some way, communication might be the key here.”

Derek ignored him and walked towards the cliff to examine it, testing the holds with his grip and placing his feet on them to see if they were appropriate for climbing. 

“Oh come on! We’re on a Greek island! Chances are there is another beach, a real one behind these rocks, with umbrellas and such. Don’t get all moody now.” When Derek didn’t answer, Stiles let him to it and walked to the one side of the beach. If Derek was trying to get them out of there, he was doing the same, okay?

Okay.

He hadn’t solved all these cases back at home just for a stupid beach to put him down. No. It was absolutely unacceptable.

Absolutely. Unacceptable. It was. It was a problem that from this side of the beach there was no way of getting away. The cliff was steep, there wasn’t any visible or invisible path to follow and there weren’t any big rocks to climb. The end of the cliff was extended into the sea, and its steep rocks were nothing anyone could climb, human or werewolf, without special equipment. Below the cliff, where it touched with the beach there was nothing else. Not even a small cave, man. Beaches with small caves were awesome. Maybe he’d be lucky on the other side.

Sighing, Stiles bent and took in his hands a couple of stones. He threw the one immediately in the sea. The water was calm and the waves’ sounds were refreshing. He was in this beach with Derek of all people. Derek. And Derek wouldn’t talk to him. His eyes looked for him, and there he was, having already reached the same conclusion with Stiles. There was no way to climb that thing. 

He was looking at the sea, the soft breeze ruffling his hair. Derek seemed relaxed, gazing at the ocean like this. Peaceful. 

Stiles’ chest was filled with a feeling that was always present, most of the times, yes, this prominent, but usually suppressed. Damn he wasn’t going to let this chance go by. Maybe it was the time to tell him. 

All those years living with the fear that Derek wouldn’t make it after a fight, or that he would eventually break under the pressure of loss and guilt; all these years had taken a toll on Stiles, more than he would ever admit. Yet, as the time passed, Derek seemed better. Not quite there yet, but more at ease within his own skin. And that heavy thing in Stiles’ chest that he had made a silent agreement with himself never to call love, yes that thing was growing, threatening to swallow him all. 

The weird thing about keeping stuff like this untold was the morbid possibility that one of them would never have the chance to know. What if Derek with his savior complex died without knowing that he, that Stiles, that he lo— cared for him?

Derek deserved better than Stiles’ cowardice, and, fuck it, Stiles was never a coward. He was many other delightful things. He was irritating, okay? And annoying and clever as fuck but not a coward. 

So there it was. He had to do something about it. Right now.

Stiles walked to him, steps not so steady on the white stones but determined. 

“Are you still mad?” he asked, his fists clenching nervously. 

Derek rolled his eyes back in his head and turned to walk towards the other side of the beach.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles rolled his eyes but followed him as quickly as he could on this unholy ground. “Come on Derek! You can’t possibly blame me for this!” 

“I can’t?”

“Yes, you can’t! _I_ wasn’t driving our boat!”

“Stiles, this,” Derek pointed a finger on the ground, “ _is_ your fault!”

“I was just joking! A prank, but of course you couldn’t be aware of the concept, being permanently constipated and all!” _Way to go on losing track of the important subject, Stiles._

Derek shook his head and resumed walking again offering no more words to him. Was he ignoring him? Well, if he wanted to play arguments, he could do this.

“You know Derek, why wouldn’t this be your fault, huh? I was already in the water, presumably drowning and all. Why didn’t you yell for Scott or let them know that there are two people in the water?” Valid an argument this was.

Stiles pressed his lips together and half closed his eyes waiting for Derek’s response. He didn’t expect Derek to stop and look away avoiding his eyes. Hell, he should have expected this, but… shit, he hadn’t.

“Are you blaming yourself?” Stiles grabbed his elbow and turned him around so he could face him, “Seriously? Tsk…” He looked down, his hand still on Derek’s. Sometimes his own intelligence was failing Stiles and when that happened, he didn’t like it. And he didn’t like Derek’s face stained with guilt. They were supposed to be beyond that. “Stop,” he said, trying to sound firm.

Derek’s response was a mere frown, his gaze still away from Stiles. And Stiles wanted to make it all better. The heck with it.

“Do you know why this vacation was awesome?”

And “What?” for a moment hazel eyes and heavy eyebrows were back at him confused.  
“Yes, change of topic. Now answer me.”

Derek shrugged but held his gaze locked with his.

“I’ve never traveled outside of Beacon Hills, so Europe was wow!, you know.” He licked his lips. “And the whole pack is here, safe and sound, hardly what anyone would expect with all the crap that’s been falling down on us for the past years.” Stiles took a deep, trembling breath. Yolo. “Butitwasneitherofthesethingsitwasyou.”

Derek’s face lost all expression. Either he didn’t get what he was talking about or he did and he wasn’t on the same—

Stiles lost his balance as Derek’s lips fell on his, hand on his neck and waist and hot, moist breath wet on his skin. His mind could only process that much. Finally. It took him a while to realize that yeah, Derek got what he was talking about and he was certainly, totally, completely on the same page. Maybe on the same paragraph. Or word. 

Derek was kissing him and in contrast with his previous lack of reaction, his kiss was full of energy, giving and taking with the fierceness of a thirsty man. Stiles’ whole world became a hitched breath and two demanding lips. Finally. Finally. They had been dancing around for so long that he thought that this might never happened. And it happened. 

When Derek sighed in his mouth, something fell in the right place in Stiles’ chest. That soft sound was all he needed to consciously sign himself up for a lifetime with this man. To protect and love and tease. Always tease. 

It wasn’t long before their lips parted. Stiles eyes met deep green and he smiled. Derek was caressing his face with his eyes, a thump softly on his cheek, as if he wasn’t convinced that this was real. Stiles’ arms tightened around him and pulled him closer to satisfy the need that was there. Derek’s cheek touched his neck and another sigh escaped him as he nuzzled there, his stubble tickling the skin of his nape. 

Derek’s hair was short, and Stiles liked the sense of dried salt on his fingertips. He didn’t have to place his lips close to Derek’s ear for the man to hear him. Derek would hear his whisper anyway. 

“Finally.”

And there it was, the ghost of a smile traced on his skin.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had his back against Derek’s chest. The stones beneath them weren’t the most comfortable ground ever to lay with your lover but it would do. What was important was the liberty to touch, the normality of kissing. 

Lover.

The waves were the only sound around them. There was no moon. The sky was a tapestry of sparkling stars and dust, and Derek could recognize so many constellations, even some he had no idea he could after so long. 

“Do you recognize any of these constellations?” he asked Stiles.

“Only the widely known. There’s Ursa Major and there… that big W, Cassiopeia. Somewhere there… should also ah! There! Ursa Minor. And more or less here’s where my knowledge of the stars stops.” 

Derek smiled and kissed the back of his head. Of course he would recognize at least some of them. Deep down, Derek felt lucky that they didn’t have Internet and phones or laptops. Googling the star map wasn’t the ideal way to spend their first night together.

“Why? You know more, big guy?”

“My mother used to gather us the days after the full moon. We went for long walks in the forest, up to the hills. The stars were… incredible.” The memories of his mother and sisters in another life, a life before he was made to leave Beacon Hills would have been painful. Now, somehow, holding Stiles in his arms, the weight of his body steadying him, they were welcome.

“Like now?”

“Now they look better in more ways than one.” Stiles let his head fall against his shoulder, and Derek relished the intimacy.

“She taught you about the stars?”

Derek frowned. “Taught us about the stars?” He laughed. “She told us stories, myths, about them.”

“Any worth hearing?”

Derek searched the sky. “Do you see these stars forming this rectangular?” Derek took Stiles hand in his and drew what he hoped to be a centaur on the stars he could recognize.

“Tell me what we’re drawing.”

“A centaur. The bow is here, the body here, head, legs. “

“Oooh… okay…Wow! I hope that what I’m looking at is what you want to show me, because our hands are covering half of my vision range, but yeah, I see something.” Derek laughed again. It had become so easy with them. With Stiles. 

“And here…” he drew something else, “is Lupus.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“But it’s never lupus!”

Derek kept dragging his finger, ignoring Stiles as he laughed at his own joke. “Here… it’s the head. Some stories have him being Centaur’s prey. Ptolemy called it Therion. The Beast.”

“Interesting.” Derek waited. He wanted to tell him more but he was sure Stiles would get down to it on his own. And Stiles didn’t fail him. “But this isn’t what you really want to tell me, is it? Do werewolves have myths for the constellations too? Different than those of the humans?”

“Yeah.”

“How hard was it for you to just start with it huh? I can sense your body vibrating with excitement. Now talk.”

Smiling, Derek silently agreed. Excitement yes, but not only to tell the story.

“According to my mother’s stories, Centaur and Lupus were lovers and hunters. As a matter of fact, they were pretty skilled hunters. Centaur hunted on his horse, with a bow. Lupus hunt with a wolf. One night, their arrogance got the better of them, and they went after a Satyr. Dionysus got mad and cursed them. He transformed them, one to become forever half a man half a horse and the other to become a beast, with the head of a wolf and the body of a man.”

“Should I assume that they never saw each other again, being the wrong half of an animal and all. Sex would be a bit tricky…”

Derek’s hand was making circles on Stiles’ biceps. “Actually, Lupus was more of a wolf than a man. Eventually, he didn’t recognized his lover and killed him. Artemis, having received all their hunts as offerings, placed Centaur among the stars.” The fact that Stiles’ fingers were caressing his thigh was distracting.

“And Lupus?”

“After killing Centaur he managed to regain his clarity. Through the ages he managed to control the beast inside him.”

“So Artemis rewarded him too and they reunited to be together for ever ?” Stiles voice was satisfied and that filled Derek with warmth. 

“Pretty much.”

“A nice story you have.” Derek heard the smile on Stiles words. “Cheesy as hell, but nice.”  
“I think, deep down, you like cheesy stuff.”

Stiles seemed to think for a moment. Instead of an answer, he turned around, sprawled over him and kissed him. Derek would never get used to it. The easiness. The want. The fact that Stiles wanted him. Him. 

When Stiles spoke again, after nipping his lower lip, his voice was hoarse and a little trembling. “Considering that I’ve been in love with you for years… I’d say that I’ve reached new levels of cheesiness for the average person, thank you very much.” 

Stiles eyes ideally would be bright after his confession, but no. In the dark, they were pure black. The intensity in them had him still. The hard body above him had him trapped. Derek’s breath was caught in his throat and came out raspy, betraying the storm inside him.

_I want you. This island is magic._

_This is what I’ve always wanted but I didn’t know how to ask. I love you.  
Derek said nothing._

“You’ve never noticed? Derek? Really?” Stiles squinted, a look half irony, half inquiry.

Derek licked his lips and blinked. Maybe the spell would break. Maybe this was a dream and he’d wake up in his loft. Without Stiles. 

No.

Derek placed his hand at the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him, slower this time in another kiss. Again. Again. The first time he did it wasn’t enough. Salt and waves and Stiles. The smell of the fresh night and Stiles scent. The one that would follow him for days. The one that would seep into the furniture for hours after a visit.

“I had noticed.”

“You seem surprised.” 

“Bewildered.”

“Shocked.”

“Intoxicated.”

“In love?”

“In love.”

“Finally.” Stiles didn’t allow him another answer. He let his whole body on his, every part of him touching some of Derek, determined to pass his message through. He was a man with a goal, and Derek had seen him in action. Stiles with a goal was an unstoppable power. He liked it. He liked that he was Stiles’ goal. 

Derek touched him more. He allowed his hands to wander on Stiles’ back, to explore his soft skin. He traced with his hands between shoulder blades and on biceps that were already searching, trailing down his chest and his abs. 

He undulated beneath Stiles, moving some to adjust their bodies for better friction. Stones dug deep in his own back but he didn’t care. In that moment, there was only Stiles. The breath in his ear and down his neck. Everything was so hot. He tried for a breath and instead he moaned. Stiles grunted where he was biting on his neck.

“I bet you‘re close.” A mischievous whisper on Derek’s skin. 

“You wouldn’t imagine.”

“I don’t have to. I‘m there with you.” To underline his words, Stiles moved harder on him, his tongue a manipulative bastard. “Come with me.” It was the voice. Stiles’ voice that did it. He came in his swimming trunk and, Stiles, honest to his word, was right there, falling apart with him. 

“My knees are killing me.” Stiles whined breaking their post-orgasmic silence, but he didn’t move from where he was lying. 

The stars were brighter than before. Or Derek’s mood was immeasurably better. “My back too.”

That apparently sank in because Stiles was getting up. “Sorry, man. I got carried away.”

“I’m not the one whining.”

“Yes, you are. You just did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You just said your back is killing you!”

“I only said it for support.”

“For support.”

Derek nodded trying not to laugh. This game, back and forth that they had established all these years now was a routine he wouldn’t change for anything. And it was also a good way to hide his feelings. It had always been so difficult to restrain himself and appear stoic and unaffected by Stiles teasing and bickering. It was always vital for Stiles not to understand how he felt. Lately, Derek was always holding back with his teeth. 

But he didn’t have to anymore. Stiles knew.

 

* * *

 

Derek’s face broke into a bright smile that dimmed the stars as if it was the full moon. 

And yes, Stiles wasn’t a poet but fuck it if he didn’t appreciate Derek’s smile for the wonder it was.

“Ugh. I’ve jizz in my swimming trunk and it’s starting to feel sticky.”

“If I say that I’m sticky too, are you going to say that I’m whining?”

“It depends. Are you going to smile again?” Because Stiles needed it more than air at that moment.

“I don’t smile?”

“Not as often as I would like.”

“I think we can work on that.” Derek nodded smiling as if he had decided do it only for him. Like it was a small thing. But it wasn’t small. Damn Derek, it was fucking huge.

“We can? What do you have in mind?”

“Right now? Nothing. I want to get into the water to get clean. We’ll be here for the whole night and I’d like not to be disgusting in the morning as I climb out of here.”

The idea that they were going to spend the night together not as friends, made Stiles’ chest flutter. They were going to spend the night together, alone, on a secluded beach after making out.

“At least admit that my idea was good. My idea was awesome.”

“Staying here for the night? This idea, or the one where you pretended to drown?” Despite Derek’s flat tone, his eyebrow rose challenging him. 

“I’ll never hear the end of that, huh?”

“No.” Ouch. 

“Fair enough. No, I was talking about staying here.”

“It was getting dark anyway.” Derek got up and offered his hand to Stiles. “Night swim.”

“Wait wait!” Stiles stood and tried to follow Derek bearing as much elegance in his movements as a clapping seal. 

“What?”

He placed his hand on the waistband of his swimming trunk and pulled. “Are we wearing those or not?”

Derek raised a very expressive eyebrow and took off his swimming trunk without further commenting.

“Yes!” Skinny dipping with Derek. Where did all the air go?

Stiles took off his own swim trunk and maybe he wasn’t completely steady on his feet and he was hyperventilating a little because that was a fantasy that was bringing him off without failure every fucking time. And now he had the chance to touch the man, naked, in the sea, without clothes. Naked.

“Stiles, Stiles!”

“Yes I’m here.” Stiles shook his head and turned to look at Derek who was worried. “I’m fine. Just got a bit excited.” 

Derek’s eyes fell on his groin. “I can see that.” And he smiled. Wow that had to be a new record. Two awesome, great, full of remarkably straight white teeth smiles in less than five minutes. Stiles had to be mentioned somewhere for unlocking this achievement. Someone should interview him for the Guinness Records or something.

Derek tugged his arm and led him to the sea, helping him not fall when the small waves threatened his balance on the edgy evil pebbles. 

“You know, Derek?”

“Yeah?” 

The man was standing in front of him naked and relaxed under the stars like a nymph. And Stiles couldn’t restrain the smile that was painful on his face and the truth. “I’ve been fantasizing about that. This. Us.” The nod Derek gave him was full of understanding and empathy. He was there with him every second of it. Good. “It feels right.”

“It always did.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up because the sun was too bright and was burning him. Oh shit. The last thing he needed was a sunburn.

He blinked and when that didn’t work, he rubbed his eyes hard. Derek wasn’t next to him, and he waited for the seconds his eyes needed to adjust back to the light. He spotted him some feet away from him, in front of the shore, the waves crashing gently on his ankles. 

Last night, after their swim- which was accompanied by an underwater hand job- they had worn their swim suits back on. Stiles had opposed until the moment Derek mentioned bugs. And since bugs on his cock were a no no, they slept dressed. Or half-dressed anyway.

Stiles managed to walk the distance that separated him from Derek without falling. He wrapped his hands around Derek’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Mmmmorning.”

“Good morning.” There was certainly a smile on Derek’s words even if Stiles couldn’t see his face. The first of the day. Go Stiles!

“Are you up for a long time?”

“Half an hour, more or less.”

Stiles traced Derek’s skin with his lips and didn’t say anything for a while. “It’s peaceful here.”

“Yes it is.”

“It would be good if with all this peace we had something to eat, too.”

Derek huffed on this. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that.”

“What do you mean? If we stay here, we’ll certainly have to worry about food. And water. And, yeah, ultimately about finding a way to go back. Like a boat. It doesn’t have to be a big boat. We can always paddle our way back to—“

“Stiles.” Derek pulled his arm and pointed to the part of the beach that they still hadn’t gone. Lydia was coming towards them. 

“Lydia? Lydia!” What the… How did she… Oh fuck… 

Stiles _was_ , actually, running to her, and his feet _did_ register the sharp pain of the stones under his feet. But fuck it. Something was fishy here. 

“Lydia what the hell? Where did you come from?”

“Back there.” She didn’t spare any time to turn and show him; just pointed behind her shoulder with her thumb. 

“Are you serious? Where’s the boat?”

“Back there, too. Behind these rocks. I bet you didn’t have time to check, huh? Hey Derek, how was your night?”

Derek didn’t answer. He stood behind Stiles’ left shoulder but not close enough.

“So… all this… was it all… uhm what was all this?”

“A set up. You’ve been pining for each other for ages. We thought the time was appropriate and the place was romantic enough for this,” she motioned between them with her hand, her face full of approval, “to happen.”

“Are you kidding? Is this a joke? Because I’m not laughing Lydia!”

Her face a mask of self satisfaction. 

“We could have drown!”

“It was less than 100ft to the shore and you had a werewolf with you.”

“We could have been attacked by a shark!”

“Greek waters don’t have sharks. Not dangerous sharks at least.”

“We could have—“

“But you didn’t. Besides, Scott swam close to check on you. You were skinny dipping if I recall.” Stiles eyes opened widely. Did Scott… had he seen that? He turned to Derek so quickly he cracked his neck. “Don’t worry,” Lydia went on, “It’s Scott we’re talking about. He came back faster than the wind and incredibly blushed, to tell us happily that you were both okay, having fun.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say more. To do what he was pretty good at doing; complain and whine. Because whining was his thing okay? Because they had left them there to do what? Make out? Seriously now? The hand on his stopped him. 

A healthy shade of redness had spread on Derek’s face, making his face bright. Brighter than the sun. 

“It’s okay.”

Stiles mouth dropped. “It is?” 

“It isn’t?”

“What—Between us yes, but them?” He sent Lydia a look that he hoped would convey the desperate suppression of his homicidal instincts, only to receive a smug press of her full lips for an answer. 

“For them, too.” Stiles sighed. He turned fully, stepping in front of him. It was good that they were on the same height because this question needed a serious level of seriousness.

“Are you sure?” With the prank Stiles had used Derek’s feelings for him and eventually, that’s what they had all done by leaving them there. Not that otherwise they’d end up together. The conclusion was a good thing but the means? Not his kind of thing.

Derek’s eyes were still smiling. Good things had happened the past years. One of the best was Derek’s easiness. The way he held himself more openly. That he smiled more and the way these smiles actually reached his eyes. 

“I’m sure. We’ll call it a friendly intervention.”

“Friendly intervention? That they left us to the sharks?”

“There are no sharks here, genius!”

Derek ignored her. “I could go along with it, if you’d go along with it.” The playful rolling of Derek’s eyes that accompanied his singsong voice, the way he tilted his head slightly on the side as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, new experiences that overstimulated Stiles’ senses. And he couldn’t help but laugh. Everything was going to be okay. 

“I could definitely go along with that.” Stiles nodded and didn’t resist the urge to brush his lips against Derek’s. Another chance to kiss him and touch him. He’d take all of them because they were there only for him because he never said he wasn’t a complete egotistical and possessive bastard. Thank you. And damn if the man didn’t taste so warm and sweet and salt. 

Derek broke the kiss but didn’t let him go. He rested his forehead on Stiles’, and the affection in the man’s eyes made Stiles’ knees give out under him.  
“I could get used to this,” Derek said smiling at him again and Stiles officially lost count of the times he had made him show teeth. For him. Stiles was awesome and fucking lucky, that was what he was.

A cough interrupted his enjoying the view and self praise. “I’m still here.”

“Go away.” Stiles shooed her behind his back without turning around.

“Don’t you want me to take you back to the boat? You do have a bunk up there you know.”

“I didn’t think of that.” He whispered on Derek’s lips and images of all the steamy things they could do flashed behind his eyes, and down his cock.

“I approve of the motion to go back to the boat,” Derek nodded without moving though; the smile taking a mischievous turn on his face. Definitely on the same page.

“Scott will be terrified when we share the bunk.”

“Scott is thrilled that you two are together.”

“Scott will be an easy target from now on,” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Scott is waiting for us. Now let’s go.” Lydia started towards the direction she had come from determined not to spend another minute under the sun on this beach. “There’s another beach that is better and not as secluded as this one right behind these rocks.” 

“Ha! I knew it!” Stiles looked at Derek triumphantly because he had told him so. 

They moved silently, with the sun above their heads and the beautiful water on their left, with Derek holding his hand and the two of them sharing a couple of lingering gazes that were balanced between shy and enthralled. 

“Should we name the beach?”

“Name the beach?”

“Dude, we spent a historic night here! The least we should do is name the beach. Something that we can refer to and know that this was the beach, you know?”

Derek’s puzzled look was unique, especially since he made this little thing where his one eyebrow was trying to reach the other while still keeping his eyes smiling.

“I mean, are we always going to refer to this day as The Day Our Pack Left Us To Get Eaten By Sharks And We Hardly Survived And Made Out All Night?”

“There are no sharks you uneducated little brat!” But Stiles brushed off Lydia because Derek was laughing. 

“Do we have to also name the Day?” 

“Oh nono. I think if we name the beach, it will be okay.”

“So, something about last night?”

“Yes. And I vote for Shark Beach.” The stone that came his way missed his shoulder by an inch.

“How about we set for something we did here?” Derek’s tone was serious enough for Stiles to know that he was playing along.

“Sex?”

True, it wasn’t one of his best ideas. “Stiles.”

“Lupus?” 

“Constellations.”

“Stars?”

Derek nodded ready to burst out laughing. “Star beach?”

“Too corny man.”

“Well, Lupus beach, sounds like a disease and don’t let me start with Wolf Beach. Don’t even think about it.” Derek somehow managed to growlthrough his laughter.

“How about just Stardust?” Lydia’s voice was carried above the soft sound of the waves as she kept walking.

“You know, there is movie like that and it has absolutely nothing to do with wolves or myths or—“ Stiles stopped talking because it was technically impossible with Derek kissing him.

“We’ll come up with something,” Derek reassured him, rubbing his nose on his. 

“How about the Ultimate Cheese Beach?” 

“Lydia, you’re banned from coming up with titles or names or anything close to that. For life!”

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite game when the sky is clear and there's no moon (and I'm away from the city) is finding and identifying all the constellations I learned when I was a scout.  
> Starry nights are awesome <3
> 
> I hope you had fun^^  
> Come say hi on [tumblr ](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
